


Feeding the Fire

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Feeding Fetish, FemPyro, Female Pyro, Food, Stuffing, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Spy has a particular fetish: he likes feeding his lovers and seeing them get bigger. One day, he finds that the Pyro is in fact a woman and she is his type. Their relationship turns out to work for both of them. This story contains a very chubby lady and very flustered, turned on Spy. You have been warned.





	

Spy was breathless. His usual cool and suave demeanor was gone. Right now, he was sweaty and with each passing minute was he getting hornier. Pyro laid on the bed, her mask removed and her body clad in nothing but a see-through nightie. She was doing everything painfully slow. It was on purpose. Pyro was a tease.

  
He watched with bated breath as Pyro picked one of the pink cupcakes. She inspected it before taking some icing off the top of the cake and licking it. She moaned as she savored the taste of strawberries. Spy whimpered slightly. Pyro looked at him and grinned. It was fun to see Spy so desperate. She took some more icing and instead of licking it, she rubbed it on her breasts. Spy bite down hard on his gloved hand.

  
“Come here Spy.”

  
Spy obeyed, getting up so violently the chair fell. He crawled onto the bed, looking at Pyro for commands. She merely pointed at the icing on her breasts, and he got the message. Spy licked up the sticky confection, savoring her softness.

  
She was utterly perfect in every single way. Spy had an addiction. It was a strange one, but it was an addiction nonetheless: he loved big women. He couldn’t explain it no matter how hard he tried. There was just something about larger women that drove him wild. He longed to touch them, grab their soft flesh and worship them. And his Pyro was the perfect lady. Her skin was dark and smooth, her eyes dark green eyes and her body? Oh her body was a wonderland.

  
Thick legs, thick thighs, thick everything. Spy was in heaven. Pyro looked down at him, amused. She took a bite of the cupcake, savoring the flavors. Spy watched as she finished off the cake slowly. She licked her fingers, making sure she got every last bit. Unable to contain himself, Spy reached around her to undo her bra clasp.

  
“Excuse you! I don’t think I said I was finished eating,” Pyro batted his hands away. “Behave, or you won’t get your treat.”

  
“But my love!” Spy whined a noise that was not becoming of a Spy. “I cannot wait any longer! Please let me make love to you now!”

  
“And let all this food go to waste? I don’t think so cutie,” Pyro cooed, tickling his chin. “Come on; you can be patient, can’t you? Aren’t a good boy?”

  
“I’m a good boy,” Spy repeated, gazing up at her.

  
“Yes, you are. And what happens when good boys are patient?” She asked.

  
“They get rewarded?”

  
“That’s right,” Pyro kissed his forehead. “How about I let you feed me? Would you like that?”  
Spy nodded enthusiastically. He sat up and reached towards another cupcake. He tore off the foil and offered it to her. Taking a bite, she licked her lips; she loved red velvet cupcakes. They were probably her favorite after chocolate. It was also fun to watch Spy as he stared at her. Only she got to see Spy like this, enamored and desperate. As she chewed, she noticed a small bulge in his pants. Damn, they had barely begun, and he was already hard.

  
The red velvet cupcake was moist and delicious. Pyro sucked Spy’s fingers of icing when she finished. He whimpered again. She giggled and kissed his lips.

  
“Sh, it’s okay baby,” She purred. “You’ll get your treat. But don’t you want to feed me? You spend all this money don’t you want to put it to good use?”

  
It had first been a box of chocolates. Then, Spy started buying Pyro rare candies. He hadn’t made himself known at first. What if Pyro thought he was weird or called him a freak? Feederism wasn’t too weird of a kink, but it was one that some people eyed him strangely for it. Being pansexual, he adored fat men, but he became weak in the knees when it came to bigger women. He couldn’t explain it; they were just perfect in every single way.

  
As Pyro opened her mouth, Spy fed her another cupcake: a champagne cake with cherry icing. Spy remembered when Pyro had figured him out. The mercenaries shared a shower. Being men, they didn’t care, and Pyro waited until they were all done to take hers. This was a time before Spy knew she was a woman. But one night, he was staying late to shave. When he heard the door open, Spy ignored it for a few minutes until he heard something.

  
Singing.

  
And the voice was unmistakably female.

  
He knew it couldn’t have been Miss Pauling because she didn’t live on base and there was no way in hell she’d use these bathrooms. While he tried to go back to shaving, he had the hardest time containing his curiosity. Quietly as he could, Spy slinked over to the shower that was running. Pyro was completely naked, and for the first time, Spy saw her body.  
Her skin was dark and beautiful. Her back was covered in colorful tattoos, the biggest one being two fighting dragons. She was so busy washing her dark, black hair that she hadn’t noticed Spy. She was too busy singing to herself. But what made Spy stare with his mouth opened was the curves of her body.

  
Pyro was a full woman with some muscle beneath her fat. Her hips were wide, and her booty was perfectly plump. Her stomach was pillowy while her breasts wobbled as she moved. Spy had to bite down hard on his hand. He didn’t want to risk say anything but he was in awe. Pyro was gorgeous. Never had he seen a woman so beautiful.

  
And Spy wanted to see her bigger.

  
When Pyro had started receiving her sweet gifts, she didn’t complain. How could she say no to gourmet chocolates, imported candies and tons of sweet treats she had never tried. Spy spared no expense. Chocolates filled with white champagne filling left at her door; luxurious gelatos filled with bits of fruit had her name on it in the fridge; specialty sodas from Italy delivered to her. After about two months, Pyro was getting curious about who her secret admirer was.

  
She was gaining weight, and she realized that whoever was sending her all these fattening treats wanted it that way. The only thing is she had to figure out who it could be. She talked it over with Dell who was her closest friend. Now he had a wife, so she knew it wasn’t him. Scout was currently seeing Sniper, so she ruled out him as well. Demo’s current lover was the Medic and Heavy was trying to apparently court Solider so that only left Spy.

  
At first, the idea seemed shocking. Spy rarely talked to anyone let alone her. But as days went by, she noticed that Spy would glance her way. He had never been interested in her before. To test her theory, she started saying greetings to him in the morning. She’d also stay for breakfast, bringing her mask up so she could eat. She’d moan slightly and lick her lips a lot. Sure enough, Spy was staring at her whenever she ate.  
  
So one day, she confronted him. He had been terrified, thinking she was going to hurt him. Instead, she merely said he was going to be punished. By taking her out to dinner.  
  
The rest was history.

  
Pyro licked her fingers again after finishing yet another cupcake. Spy quickly grabbed another one to feed to her. He was slowly becoming erect but he wanted to please her, and he loved watching her eat. The way she slowly chewed her food and savored it. As he fed her, Spy was caressing her soft stomach. He knows she can get bigger; she has before. Besides cupcakes, he also bought her an apple pie, raspberry cheesecake, some French bonbons, and platter of chocolate chip cookies.

  
The last bit of cake disappears between her lips. Spy grabs the chocolate box and opens it up. Pyro opens her mouth, waiting to be fed. Spy feeds her chocolate and once more, she sucks at his fingers, making him shiver.

  
“Stop teasing me.” He managed.

  
“It’s fun to tease you, baby,” Pyro cooed, caressing his leg. “You’re so cute when you’re all needy.”

  
He probably looked pathetic, whimpering and trying to contain his excitement but he doesn’t care. Spy was head over heels for Pyro. It had been years since he had been with a woman and Pyro was everything he had ever wanted. Not just her weight but she was bubbly and bright. No matter what, she made him feel like a king. He adored her more than anything else in the world.

  
“Mhm,” Pyro swallowed the chocolate. “Oh, these taste good. Where did you get them?”

  
“I ordered them from a magazine,” Came the reply. “They’re imported from France.”

  
“God, you spoil me.”

  
“You’re worth spoiling,” Spy offered her another chocolate. “I’ll buy you whatever you want. Name it.”

  
“You know, you can spend some of that money, on yourself.” Pyro said before eating the confection.”

  
“I’d rather spend it on you.”

  
“Why?”

  
“You know why,” Spy blushed suddenly. “Because I--you know.”

  
“Because of you what?”

  
“Because I love you?”

  
It had been hard for Spy to say those three words but he was so happy when he was finally able to say it. Love was something he thought he would live without and for years, he had, but it had been miserable. But with Pyro in his life, he felt reborn almost. And not loving her had seemed nearly impossible. He how could he not love someone so perfect?

  
Pyro kissed his lips before lay back down. Spy fed her every single piece of candy until the box was empty. Spy looked down at her globe of a stomach. Grinning, he grabbed a handful of her fat, making her chuckle. God, he wanted to make love to her right now! Did he have to feed her everything? He felt like his pants were going to burst.

  
No, he could do this. They were almost done. Only the pie and the cookies were left. Shaking, he picked up the plate and offered Pyro a cookie. Pyro ate it, slowly. Oh god, she was doing it on purpose. She was such an incredible tease. He watched as she ate each cookie, chewing slowly and taking in the melted chips. As he fed her, Spy kept looking at her stomach, marveling at how much food she was already holding.

  
When she polished off the last cookie, Spy pressed his face against her gut. Smiling, he listened to the gurgling in her stomach. God, she had eaten so much! Her stomach was huge now. Spy wanted to keep feeding he but his pants had become so tight. He needed her now.

  
“Yes. You’re so beautiful,” Spy mumbled, kissing Pyro's stomach. “So perfect. Can’t we save the rest for later? Please?”

  
“Hm, I don’t know.” Pyro mused.

  
“I’ll take you to your favorite buffet too! Please, my sweet?”

  
“Okay, fine,” Pyro smiled at him. “It’s hard to say no to that face.”

  
That was all Spy needed to hear. Quickly as he could, he practically tore off Pyro’s bra. He looked at her large breasts, almost drooling at sight. Licking his lips, he kissed the tits all over and squeezed them, his hands sinking into the flesh. Pyro watched him, a smile on her face as Spy worshiped her boobs. Spy began to suck a nipple, making Pyro moan. Her noises of pleasure sent a shiver down his spine. He lived to make her happy. He loved to please her. His tongue lavished attention on the nipple, his fingers playing with the other one.

  
Pyro moaned louder with her eyes closed in ecstasy. Spy felt his pants get tighter. Becoming a bit more adventurous, Spy squished the massive tits together before taking both nipples into his mouth. Pyro responded with an excited moan. Spy sucked at the nipples, running his tongue over them. They were so big his mouth could barely hold them, but he didn’t stop. Pyro was enjoying herself.

  
He would have kept sucking was it not for her hand reaching down to his crotch and rubbing his bulge. Spy pulled away, and Pyro used her other hand to pull him down into a kiss. Spy quickly undid his belt, tossing it to the floor. He fiddled with the zipper, finding it oddly difficult. Pyro merely chuckled, moving she hands out of the way and undoing his pants off him. Spy shimmied out of his pants and then removed his boxers.

  
Pyro opened up her legs, and he got in position. Carefully, he pulled down her pink thong. Seeing her wet womanhood makes him almost drool. He placed his hands on her legs and slowly entered her. He moaned out loud, feeling her warmth. He wanted the love making to last as long as possible. Beneath him, he feels Pyro squirm.

  
“Vous vous sentez fantastique.” Spy panted in his native tongue.

  
Pyro moaned, biting down on her finger while one hand rubbed one of her nipples. Spy continued thrusting as watched his lover pleasure herself. Everything wobbled as he fucked her and he loved it. From her belly to her breast, everything moved. Spy wanted this to last, dear god does he want to fuck her slow but he can’t. He had been too aroused for too long. But he wants her to come first. Trying his hardest, he continued his movements.

  
Pyro’s eyes are closed, and she continues her sinful moans. Spy bit his lip, trying to hold back his orgasm. It was hard, but he couldn’t cum before her. With one free hand, he grabs her breast and rubs the nipple between his fingers. This earns him a gasp and another moan. There is a rumble in his balls, but he ignores it and continues to play with her nipples. With his other hand, he headed down to her pussy. It took a bit of searching, but he managed to find the swollen clit. He gently rubbed it, and Pyro gasped loudly.

  
“Oh, Spy!”

  
Pyro’s breathing became short, and Spy knew he found the particular spot. He kept thrusting, his finger rubbing at her clit like mad. He heard her chanting ‘yes’ over and over again until she threw back her head, yelling. Finally! Spy’s thrusts became more erratic until he soon released into her. Panting, he collapsed against her, spent but satisfied.

  
“I love you.” He purred.

  
“I love you too,” She returned, caressing his face. “You good?”

  
“Yes,” Spy sighed, nuzzling between her breasts. “I’m fantastic.”

"Comfortable?"

"Yes, very. I think I'll sleep here tonight." Spy said between her breasts.

"Don't you do that every night?" Pyro asked.

"Oui."

"Aren't you going to pull out?"

"No."

"You're weird Spy."

"And so are you."

"True. Good night honey."

"Good night my love."

 


End file.
